monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Cheer the Reaper
Description Volume 2, Episode 11: Ghoulia creates a routine that's mathematically UHHn-beatble, but a few catty traitors are looking for the purrrfect way to ruin everything. Summary The Fear Squad is still stuck with tiring chores. They are at work cleaning a platform of the Fearleading Academy when they spot the fearleading team of Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy training. Cleo notes that they are the Fear Squad's biggest competition (due to having won the competition the last four years in a row), but that she and Ghoulia have been working on a routine that cannot be beaten. Draculaura warily notes that there's no other option, because the Smogsnorts team will do anything to win the competition. After the chores are done, Cleo and Ghoulia retreat to the cabin to finish the routine design, while the rest of the team goes to relax at the beach. They and their friends have a good time, except for two. Gil is avoiding Lagoona and when she confronts him about it, he merely answers that he does not want to talk about it to protect her feelings. That night, Cleo and Ghoulia present the new routine to the rest of the Fear Squad, assuring them that though it looks complex, it is scientifically designed to win. Just then, Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone invite themselves into the Fear Squad's cabin under the pretense of wishing the team good luck during the competition. Only Frankie is naive enough to believe a word of what they say, if only because they barely hide their interest in the routine design plans, and the rest of the team gets the three werecats out of the cabin fast. They continue their meeting about the new routine without further interference, and Frankie makes a recording of the routine and meeting on her iCoffin to send to her parents back home. No one notices that the werecats are spying on them through the window. The rest of the team leaves Frankie alone at the cabin some time later, and she uses the situation to finish her video letter. Toralei returns, saying that despite all that happened, she really does hope that the Fear Squad will win the Gloom Beach competition. As before, Frankie believes her, and lets it slip that she'll have to go out later to send the video letter home because there's no WiFi in the cabin. Toralei quickly offers to send it for her, if only she'll give her the iCoffin's thumb drive. Frankie readily accepts the offer and Toralei immediately runs off with it to the Smogsnorts team to show them Monster High's routine. Characters Notes References * The title "Don't Cheer the Reaper" is a play on the song title "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult. * "Smogsnorts" is a play on "Hogwarts", the school of witchcraft and wizardry from Harry Potter. * The scene in which the Smogsnorts team is training outside in a large group is an homage to a scene from the classic Bruce Lee kung-fu movie Enter the Dragon. Milestones * This is the first time that Frankie's parents are mentioned. Errors * The gargoyle looks empathic at Draculaura in the shot before he moves to look empathic at her. * As Cleo says that the Smogsnorts team is their biggest competition, her hand at her hip is angled awkwardly. * It is said that Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy won Monster Mashionals four years in a row, which works with the claim in "Screech to the Beach" that Monster High used to win the Spirit Staff (and thus subsequently Mashionals) all the time back when they were good. However, it will clash with the claim in "Neferamore" that Nefera brought Monster High four years of victory considering that Nefera is Cleo's immediate predecessor. Other * Draculaura appears familiar with the student body of the Smogsnorts Vampyr Academy, though it is not explained how she knows them. Category:Volume 2